Un Hurlement dans la nuit
by Herkal
Summary: Mon cadeau de nouvel an ! Ou, une bref faille dans les sentiments de Kimblee.Fic courte et assez triste. Très trsè léger sousentendu yaoi entre Dorochet et Kimblee.


Titre: Un hurlement dans la nuit (en recherche d'un autre titre ;; )

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist (comment ça tout le monde sans doutait ?)

Pairing: DorochetxKimblee (Que de délires, pas vrai Dn ?!) + Archer (Je le n'aime celui là la fan gateuse)

Rating: T Avec un très léger sous entendu entre les deux plus haut cités

Disclaimer: Et comme d'haithude ils ne sont pas à moi, et comme d'habitude tout le bordel administratif bien connu, et comme d'habitude tant mieux pour les pauvres bishos !!! (tirée de la chanson bien célèbre des auditeurs de Nostalgie xD)

SPECIAL JOUR DE L'AN !!!!!! Comment ça un hasard ? Mais non !!! ... Enfin un peu mais c'est pas grave (l'auteur s'excuse de ce délire, puisqu'elle à finie ce texte vers minuit le 31 Décembre 2006 au soir )

* * *

_"Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?"_

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travaillé pour lui, Kimblee n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un quelquonque sentiment qu'Archer eut pu qualifier d'humain...

A part la folie bien évidemment.

Et c'était bien la raison qui le poussait à rester à l'angle de cette rue, observant l'homme en rouge dans la pénombre de ce début de soirée d'hiver.

_"Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de vouloir le faire exploser..."_

_"Je ne comprend pas..."_

Il caressait doucement l'animal, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les poils gris et brun de sa tête.

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Sous cette forme ?..."_

Plonge son regard dans celui dont le vert argenté semble lui sourire et gratte doucement derrière les oreilles de ses mains si destructrices. L'alchimiste murmura, d'une voix à peine

audible.

"Je te croyais mort..."

Mort avec les autres quand les militaires avaient donnés l'assaut... Après qu' IL eut indiqué l'emplacement du bar.

_

* * *

"Etrange que cet homme, qui ne semble incapable de la moindre affection humaine en fasse la démonstration pour un stupide chien de rue."_

Il eut une légère moue de dégout en se représentant toute les bactéries que pouvaient porter la bête.

"Tsss ! "

Il sentit un agacament conséquent commencer à grandir en lui. Cela suffisait ! Il ne l'avait tout de même pas tirer de sa situation pour rester dans la neige à attendre que monsieur

l'artificier fou est finit de "s'entretenir" avec un canidé errant.

* * *

L'Ecarlate poussa un lourd soupir et se contenta de le regarder. Il s'avait bien que c'était impossible, après tout, il avait personnellement contribué à la cause de son décès, n'est ce

pas ?

Il se remémora l'expression qu'avait prit le visage de Greed au moment où il avait réalisé l'étendu de son ereur et à la joie qui l'avait emplie à ce même instant. Puis son esprit se

focalisa sur un autre point de la scène, la vision fugitive de ce qui étais passé dans le regard de la chimère : de la surprise bien sur, mais surtout une profonde déception...L'homme

sentit son coeur se serrer brièvement à cette image.

_"Tu pensais que tu m'étais plus cher que ça ? Que je te considérais plus que ma folie, que tu avais plus de poids que ma démence ? Pourquoi ?...Parce que..."_

Le chien poussa un jappement plaintif. Il revint à la réalité.

* * *

Le colonel s'était rapproché de quelques mètres, et eu un rictus quand il vit la bête réagir par un certaine crainte à son arrivée.

"Vous comptez l'adopter ? Ou seulement dormir ici ?"

Non mais quand même, il ne fallait pas que cet alchimiste aille croire qu'il pourrait faire comme bon lui semble. Il était son supérieur tout de même !

Kimblee tourna la tête dans sa direction.

_"Je préfèrerais encore qu'il me lance un regard de tueur... A tout de même."_

Archer se sentait presque soulagé de voir le regard doré s'assombrir. L'expression qu'il avait d'abord vu l'ayant presque inquiété sur la santé de son lieutenant-colonel.

Depuis quand la mélancholie faisait-elle partie du vocabulaire émotionelle de cet homme ?!

"Dépéchez-vous. Nous n'allons tout de même pas passez la nuit dehors ?!"

_

* * *

"Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'i peut être agaçant ce militaire...Encore heureux qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire sur mon comportement. Sinon, je finirais par croire qu'il s'e prend pour ma mère."_

Il se releva sans le moindre coup d'oeil au pauvre animal qui le fixait les oreilles basses et épousseta les flocons blancs qui s'alissaient le bordeau de sa veste.

"Pas la peine de vous mettre en rogne pour ça. **Personne** ne vous attend chez vous que je sache ?"

Il fixa l'homme le tend de la réponse, alors que son sourire de psychopathe revenait s'installer sur ses lèvres.

_"...J'aime être méchant."_

_

* * *

"...Crétin."_

Il inspira profondément et offrit son sourire le plus glacial en retour de cette réplique.

"Là n'est pas la question. Je me permet de vous rapellez que sans moi vous êtes dans l'impossibilité d'entrer dans votre logement, et je peux vous assurerqu'une fois chez moi vous

**pourrez** crever de froid devant ma porte que je m'en moquerais éperduemment."

Sur ces mots, il se détourna. Il avait assez travaillé pour lui éviter la peine capitale et même sa réintégration pour ne pas avoir, en plus, à supporter ses caprices.

* * *

Zolf haussa un sourcil, étonné par le comportement de son _supérieur _et se décida à le ratrapper.

Au bout de quelques mètres, l'ancien condamné ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers le chien qui continuait de le suivre des yeux.

_"Tu n'es qu'un souvenir. Rien de plus, parmis tant d'autres."_

Et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, il laissa échapper un nom qui fut aussitôt emporté par le vent glacial:

"Dorochet..."

Un long hurlement qui ressemblait à des pleurs se fit entendre dans les ténèbres.

_La porte des souvenirs se referma._


End file.
